Play My Music
by keroseneandgin
Summary: iTunes shuffle challenge. Ten drabbles. Mainly Caitlyn/Shane


Okay, this is Camp Rock. *GASP* I know, I'm writing something other than JONAS. Isn't that amazing? I probably fail at these characters, I feel like I didn't get to know them well enough. I love Camp Rock though =).

Oh, and the catch is, it's a lyric challenge that I stole from Suburbs because I've been reading her stories a lot lately. Because she's just awesome. So yeah. Camp Rock.

By the way, Suburbs, this is for you :).

Play My Music

Collection of Drabbles.

. . . . . . . .

Cradle of Love - Billy Idol

_Rock the cradle of love - yeah - rock the cradle of love - sent from heaven above_

Was it so strange for him to be looking at the young girls that attended his camp in such a manner? Some of those girls honestly didn't look as young as they said they were. And it wasn't like he touched any of them. He kept his distance. He just liked to watch sometimes. He liked to imagine what it was like to be young again, to be able to chase girls like his nephew. He smile to himself, eying some of the teenage girls that passed him with their bathing suits on. They giggled, looking at him as they walked by.

If only they knew how tempting that was.

. . . . . . . .

A Boy Brushed Red - The Used

_Can you feel your heartbeat erasing - can you taste the fear in her sweat - you've done this wrong, it's too far gone - these sheets tell of regret_

Shane's heart raced, staring down at Caitlyn as she stared back up at him with fear in her eyes.

_Oh God,_He thought, _What have I done?_

"Caitlyn," he whispered, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't believe he had actually allowed himself to...to use her in such a way.

"No," she responded, "I can't forgive you this time." Shane swallowed hard, moving off of her as she struggled to get from beneath him.

"Caitlyn," he said again, watching as she picked up her clothes, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No," she said, "I'm leaving." She pulled her pants on and threw her shirt over her head. His heart ached. There was _nothing_he could do to salvage this.

. . . . . . . .

You're Not Alone - Saosin

_You're not alone - there is more to this I know - you can't make it up - you will live to tell_

"I've been searching for you," Shane said to her back. She sighed and turned around to look at him.

"I know," she told him.

"I never thought I'd find you here of all places," he admitted.

"I know," she said again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Caity," he said, gathering her in his arms "You're not alone anymore."

. . . . . . . .

Stars - Switchfoot

_Everyone, everyone feels so lonely - everyone, yeah everyone feels so empty_

"Mitchie," Nate said, reaching out to touch her arm.

"No," she said, pulling away from him, "I..." her voice faltered, "I..." she tried again, but she just couldn't say it.

"No," he said, "It isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Will we ever be okay again?" She asked. Nate smiled sadly. She was afraid of that.

"I don't know," he said. She knew he would say that.

"Can we pretend?" She asked.

"I can do that."

. . . . . . . .

Hate (I really don't like you) - Plain White T's

_Hate is a strong word - but I really, really, really don't like you_

You know how you run into your ex after you break up, possibly years later and it's awkward? Well, that was the moment Caitlyn was experiencing now. In front of her, possibly feeling every bit as awkward as she did, stood Shane Gray.

"Caitlyn," he said, flashing her his smile. _That_smile.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, "Hey." She wanted to die. This was the single most awful moment of her life.

"You look great," He said. _Pfft_, she thought.

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks." She couldn't believe she had wasted so much time and energy into a relationship with him.

"Well..." Shane said, "Good seeing you again."

"Yeah," She responded, "Bye."

. . . . . . . .

It Ends Tonight - All-American Rejects

_It's too late to fight - it ends tonight - it ends, when darkness turns to light_

"No, Nate," Tess said, glaring at him as he knocked on the window of her car. He was back again, back from being with _her_. The other woman. She didn't know who she was, all she knew is that was where he went when he wasn't with her. She would never be good enough for him, would she? She already knew the answer.

She thought Nate was sensitive, maybe he has some kind of emotional attachment to her, something he couldn't let die.

"It's not what you think it is, Tess," he said to her, hands pressed against the glass.

"No, Nate," she repeated, "I'm not falling for this again - this, this...whatever we have, ends tonight."

. . . . . . . .

The Older I Get - Skillet

_It makes me wonder - the older I get, will I get over it?_

The older I get, the clearer it is. The more I wait, the more I know. He isn't going to come back for me. As melodramatic as this sounds, I'm still hung up on him. I couldn't believe he left me for Mitchie. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie is one of my best friends, but...

I'm still waiting for him to come back and pick me. I just wish I could be over this. I can't believe after all these years I still feel like this. I can't believe I still want him.

I can't believe I'm still waiting.

. . . . . . . .

Inevitable - Anberlin

_I wanna be your last first kiss - that you'll ever have - I wanna be your last first love - lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide - I wanna be your last first kiss - for all time_

"Caity," Shane said, turning towards her from where he lay next to her in the grass, "Do you remember when we were kids?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "I remember how lame you were." Shane smiled at her statement.

"Not so lame now, Am I, Caity?" He asked, reaching to lace his fingers with hers.

"You're still lame, Shane," She whispered, blushing when she felt his fingers between hers, "You'll always be lame."

"You remember what I told you when we were five?" He asked. She paused then, pursing her lips.

"No," she admitted, "I don't remember." Shane sat up and looked down at her.

"I told you," he said in a whisper, leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a short, sweet kiss, "That I wanted to be your last first kiss."

"What?" She asked, dazed by his confession.

"I want to be your last everything, Caity," He said, producing a black box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

. . . . . . . .

Don't Forget - Demi Lovato

_Did you forget - that I was even alive - did you forget - everything we ever had - did you forget - about me?_

Caitlyn watched, it was all she could do, just watch. She didn't know how to react to seeing her best friend dating the boy she had barely broken up with over the summer. They were laughing at their usual table, holding hands. Caitlyn couldn't believe this.

Did Mitchie forget about all those late night phone calls? All the nights she had stayed up and told her about how much she loved Shane...how much Shane meant to her. Did she honestly think that...Caitlyn would get over that so quickly?

"Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn said, taking a seat at the table. Shane and Mitchie both smiled at her, like neither of them remembered. Their hands stayed linked.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Mitchie said, "You remember, Shane."

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, "I remember."

. . . . . . . .

Hot N' Cold - Katy Perry

_You overthink, always speak cryptically - I should know, that you're no good for me - 'cause you're hot then you're cold - you're yes then you're no_

"Do you want to marry me or _not_?" Tess asked him at the altar. Which was kind of the wrong time to be asking, but he was having a little trouble saying "I do". Probably because Mitchie was sitting in the audience, hoping he wouldn't.

The whole room was silent, waiting for his answer. Nate was having an inner crisis. He was in love with Tess, but did he _really_want to marry her? Did he love her more than he loved Mitchie? He turned around and scanned the room for her.

"Say yes," she mouthed when his eyes landed on her. She was on the edge of her seat, waiting.

"I," Nate said, turning back towards Tess. She rolled her eyes, not keen on waiting.

"You, _what_?" She asked, seriously annoyed by now. He was wasting her time.

"I do," he said.

. . . . . . . . .

The heck, Music list? Most of the stuff on this I don't even listen to. Such a challenge! OOC, I'm sorry.


End file.
